


fifteen centimeters above the knee

by nighttables



Series: henai au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (roleplay only - no age difference), Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, They kiss a lot in this, Top Tsukishima Kei, Verbal Humiliation, but not in scenario, tsukishima fucks teacher yamaguchi in a skirt during roleplay detention, yamaguchi asked for this and is having the time of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttables/pseuds/nighttables
Summary: Tsukishima gets detention because his skirt's too short. He decides to have some fun with his favorite teacher.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: henai au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861252
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	fifteen centimeters above the knee

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little rushed, not as polished as usual but i had fun with it. VERY wholesome for me...... this is mostly based on henai by harada (harada's most wholesome work, truly) and i think this exact scenario was in shame♡application by fujoking. we stand on the shoulders of giants......
> 
> the only thing i feel like i need to warn for is the dirty talk is kind of mean on tsuki's end (of course, it's me) and plays a lot into the teacher-student thing (of course, it's the premise) but yamaguchi is Very into it.
> 
> thanks to mickey on twitter for making this fic happen and figuring out the classroom thing. also inspired by a conversation in one of the nsfw channels of one of my servers. 
> 
> enjoy the fic.

“Aren’t you bored, Yamaguchi-sensei?” Kei asks, and he watches as his homeroom teacher exhales. “You can’t tell me you’re happy spending your afternoons with me.”

“Tsukishima-kun, it’s _silent_ detention. I always tell you,” Yamaguchi complains, not looking up from his desk. “Besides, you’re my— my favorite student. Don’t, um… Don’t tell any of your classmates, though.”

Yamaguchi’s embarrassed; Kei can hear it in his tone. He feels his mouth curve into a smirk as he uncrosses his legs. “Ah… That’s a little corrupt, then, isn’t it? Keeping me here because you like me?”

“I— You know that’s not why you’re here!” Yamaguchi grumbles, pointed looking away from what’s underneath Kei’s desktop. “You keep rolling up your skirt! It’s against school rules. I can’t argue for you if you keep doing it after we tell you not to. You know that.”

That’s sweet. Arguing for him. Still… “Should a high schooler’s skirt length really be your business? It’s strange you’re looking at all. Unless…” Kei stands up and circles his desk, leaning on the front of it so his crotch is at Yamaguchi’s eye level. “Unless there’s something there you’re interested in?”

Kei can hear Yamaguchi swallow, can imagine the way he’s licking his lips even if he can’t quite make it out. “Tsukishima-kun, you should, ah— you should sit down—”

“Detention isn’t over yet. Can’t you think of something more interesting to do with your favorite student?” A moment passes and Yamaguchi doesn’t answer, only inhales sharply and holds in the breath. It’s an opening; Kei moves to the other side of Yamaguchi’s desk and strokes his cheek, locks eyes with him. Yamaguchi’s gaze is so transfixed Kei can feel the depth of his stare even from behind his glasses. “If you can’t, I can.”

Yamaguchi’s pink lips part, maybe to say something, but no sound comes out and Kei can’t stop thinking about how much his mouth looks like an invitation. He leans down, then, and presses their mouths together for just a second, Yamaguchi’s soft lips warm against his.

“Sensei,” Kei says as he parts from him, “suck my cock, won’t you? It’s the least you could do for all the afternoons you’ve made me waste in detention. Just because you’re so obsessed with what’s under my skirt.”

“I didn’t—” Yamaguchi starts to protest, but Kei cocks his head, accusatory confusion like a threat ( _are you saying you don’t want this?_ ) and the rest of the sentence dies on his tongue. Kei watches as his gaze turns to his crotch and he stumbles from his chair to his knees. “Okay.”

Yamaguchi is cute like this, underneath him, nose in his skirt as he pulls off his awful lacy panties, Kei lifting his feet so he can remove them completely. But instead of tossing them away like Kei anticipates, Yamaguchi takes the fabric and presses it to his nose, inhales the scent hungrily.

Kei laughs as he sees it, takes the panties from Yamaguchi and uses two fingers to cover Yamaguchi’s mouth and nostrils with it. Yamaguchi leans into it, breathes in again, and it’s obnoxious and shameless in a way that floods to Kei’s cock. He takes the underwear away, savors the desperate look on Yamaguchi’s face, and tosses it to the floor. 

“So easy. Disappointing to think Sensei is such a slut,” he says, stroking Yamaguchi’s hair gently, soft between his fingertips. Lightly, he taps his cock on the round of his freckled cheeks. “The real thing is right here, you know.”

Yamaguchi swallows again and takes Kei’s cock in his hands, strokes it up and down gently, movements controlled and delicate, different from the way he’d handled his underwear before. Like he’s holding something precious. Kei wants to laugh. “I’m not a slut,” Yamaguchi says, and then presses a kiss to the head of his dick, starts wrapping his lips around it. “I just… It’s not good if my student is bored, so… if I can make it up to him…”

Kei does laugh, then, at whatever Yamaguchi is babbling about, and then takes the fingers he was stroking Yamaguchi’s hair with, fixes them at the base of his skull, and pushes his cock into the back of his throat. Yamaguchi cries out softly, pleasant vibrations as his throat pulses around him, and Kei pulls back until his cockhead is the only thing left in his mouth and savors the way Yamaguchi sucks on it so desperately, afraid he’ll take it away from him. The cock Yamaguchi fantasizes about every night.

Ha. Unceremoniously, Kei pushes back in until he hits the back of his throat. “I rolled my skirt up for you, you know,” Kei says, slowly pushing in and out, in and out, movements measured, just enough so he isn’t sent over the edge, just enough to keep Yamaguchi desperate for more. “I could feel the way your eyes followed me when I rode it up just a little too high. How much you wanted what was underneath it.”

Yamaguchi tries to say something, but it’s garbled, muffled by the cock pumping in and out of his mouth. Kei doesn’t relax his grip on Yamaguchi’s head, doesn’t slow his speed, just thinks to himself that Yamaguchi’s voice is pretty like that, so desperate as it wraps around his dick and turns into pleasure. Kei finds himself wanting to make him talk more.

“It’s cute that you’d talk about it that way. ‘Arguing for me.’ But I can tell why you really did it. Of course my pervert of a homeroom teacher wouldn’t want me to have to wear it any longer.” Kei punctuates the sentence with a sharper thrust than the pace he set before, and the sensation is enough to send waves of pleasure through his body. He’ll need more, soon, he knows, but he wills himself to hold back a little bit longer. “I knew I was your favorite before you told me.”

That’s Kei’s cue, then, to tighten his already-tight grip on the back of Yamaguchi’s skull and start thrusting furiously, but Yamaguchi fixes his hands on his waist, then, pushes back until his mouth is free, and immediately scolds him, “Tsukishima-kun! If you keep getting detention, they’ll suspend you!”

Kei is speechless for a minute, and then breaks out into unabashed laughter. The genuine concern he can hear in Yamaguchi’s voice, how _cute_ he has to be, all the time, without even realizing. It’s enough to get Kei even harder, and he says, “I’ll keep that in mind, Yamaguchi-sensei,” and then puts his hands back at Yamaguchi’s head and pushes his dick into the back of his throat in the second he opens his mouth to reply.

For a moment, Yamaguchi tries to keep scolding Kei around his cock, the vibration suddenly overwhelming alongside the rapid pace he’s set now, unable to control himself as it is, and then Yamaguchi gives into it completely. He swallows furiously around his dick, practiced tongue tasting every inch it can, and Kei is sent over the edge.

He composes himself enough to pluck his glasses off of Yamaguchi’s face and leave them on his desk before he pulls his cock out. Yamaguchi opens his mouth wide in anticipation, bratty because he knows the way he likes to see his face covered in his come, and Kei throws him a bone, pushes his dick in one more time and then pulls out. He brings his right hand to Yamaguchi’s jaw and runs a thumb across Yamaguchi’s pink lips as he gently forces his mouth shut and then strokes his cock until he paints his freckles milky white.

He plays with the idea of rubbing his come into his cheeks with his cock, merging the scent with the clean smell of Yamaguchi’s skin, but before he even gets past thinking about it, he notices Yamaguchi running his fingers across his cheeks, scooping up the come and sucking on his fingers like it’s frosting on his face. There’s something so gorgeously pathetic about it, and a part of Kei wants to savor the sight, but it’ll be bad, he thinks. If he lets Yamaguchi get away with things like this.

Kei takes Yamaguchi’s hand by the wrist, uses it to help him stand up, and then leans Yamaguchi’s ass against the desk, presses his crotch to Yamaguchi’s. He’s hard in his pants. Kei knew before he felt it. “You’re so desperate, Sensei. So eager to taste my come,” he says, pushing his hips against Yamaguchi’s just a little harder, using his fingers to scoop the come from his face. Yamaguchi yelps. “That’s pathetic, don’t you think? A teacher becoming such a whore for his student just because he showed off a little extra skin?”

“You didn’t just—” Yamaguchi starts to say, but Kei pushes his fingers into his mouth, and he swallows whatever argument he was going to make alongside Kei’s come.

It’s debased, the way Yamaguchi sucks so hard at his fingers, the warmth that envelopes Kei’s hand as he licks at it, the same way he’d licked at Kei’s cock, and there’s so much pleasure in taking it away from him. Taking his time as he cleans up the rest of Yamaguchi’s face, until Yamaguchi looks like he’ll die if he doesn’t pay attention to his mouth, and then shoving his fingers inside again.

It’s a delicate process, one more enjoyable than watching Yamaguchi eat the come off his face by himself, and the last time Kei pulls out his fingers Yamaguchi whimpers.

“There’s no more,” he says, patting Yamaguchi’s cheek with his fingers gently, patronizingly. But Yamaguchi takes it in stride, twists to pick up the glasses Kei left on the desk and slip them on.

Cute. Kei forgot about them, but he can barely make out a satisfied grin on Yamaguchi’s face as he’s fixed the glasses across the bridge of his nose, and he’s suddenly consumed with the desire to see it clearly. He takes the back of Yamaguchi’s head in his hand and lessens the gap between their faces until he can see every freckle on his face, the ones he knows like the back of his hand.

“Tsukki, you’re too close,” Yamaguchi complains, cheeks tinted red now, and it’s so cute, suddenly. How he gets more embarrassed over this than the things he says to him.

Kei presses their mouths together, then, envelopes his tongue in Yamaguchi’s salty warmth. He hesitates and then kisses back just as eagerly, wraps his arms around his shoulders, squeezes him too hard, and for a minute, Kei forgets where they are. Loses himself in the kiss.

Annoying. The effect Yamaguchi has on him.

Yamaguchi giggles to himself when they part, asks, “Did you enjoy that, _Tsukishima-kun_?” and it’s even more irritating, enough for Kei to press their mouths together again. “The way you kissed me, you must’ve! Maybe the student’s more of a pervert than the teacher.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi-sensei,” Kei says. “I didn’t… You still taste like me.”

“Eh? Then you must like how you taste, too!” Yamaguchi teases him, still grinning to himself. “That really is perverted! But, you know… I can’t say I don’t understand.”

Bratty. Annoying. Ruining the mood like they aren’t here for him. Kei kisses him again. “I don’t like how I taste, _Sensei_. I just like kissing you,” he says, and feels himself smirk as Yamaguchi’s cheeks instantly light up red. “You’re my favorite teacher, you know.”

“Oh, um…” Yamaguchi starts to say, and Kei kisses him on the cheek as he slips his hands into his blazer, finds hard nipples underneath his thin dress shirt and pinches. He relishes in the way Yamaguchi yelps, and then starts to undo his tie.

“I’ve imagined this, you know,” Kei says as he pulls off his tie, plays with the idea of tying it over his eyes but decides he doesn’t want to disturb the way he smiles in his glasses. As he tosses the fabric on the floor, he moves to the buttons of his shirt. “When your lectures go too long, when you ask the class a question no one cares about answering and you stare at me like you’re begging me to save you. It’s all I think about. Ignoring your question. Standing up and bending you over your desk.”

He punctuates his sentences by slipping off Yamaguchi’s shirt and blazer, tosses the clean, pressed clothing to the ground. After grazing his fingers over a nipple, just enough to make Yamaguchi gasp almost silently, he takes him by his torso and fixes him so he’s sitting up on the desk, just a couple of inches above Kei.

Yamaguchi recovers from the touch rapidly, and grins once he’s settled over his desk, unfazed by how snug Kei’s fit himself between his legs. He lays a hand on Kei’s head, for once not having to strain himself to do it, and ruffles his hair as he laughs. “You’re sweet, you know, Tsukishima-kun. Because you help me anyway.”

Impertinent. “It’s annoying. The way your face looks when you’re disappointed. It… turns me off. That’s the only reason why.” Kei takes the hand on his head and presses it flat against the desk, fixes his hands on his waist. He squeezes Yamaguchi’s ass when a sound escapes his lips that threatens to turn into a laugh, turns it into another cute yelp. “It’s more fun like this. You smiling at me after class and letting me do whatever I want to you.”

He presses a kiss to his neck then, sucks on it until it bruises, and whatever smart response he might’ve given him dies underneath Kei’s mouth on Yamaguchi’s skin, lost to uneven whimpering. He works his way down, then, laves his tongue over his pebbled nipple, savors the faint taste of sweat as he nibbles at it.

“You’re such a slut, Sensei,” Kei says against his chest, bucking his hips against Yamaguchi’s to make a point. He moves his hands from his waist to the front of Yamaguchi’s pants, cups his hard cock through the fabric. He squeezes it gently, and then moves his hand back to his other nipple, tugs and pulls at it enough to make Yamaguchi gasp. “So hard in your pants just from me just sucking on your tits. I always knew you’d be this easy. From the first day I saw you walk into our classroom.”

“I’m not— Tsukishima-kun, it’s—” Yamaguchi forces out between whimpers as Kei continues his assault on his chest, biting and flicking at his nipples tinged pink from abuse.

Yamaguchi keeps whimpering out Kei’s name, and he decides to take mercy on him then, moves the flat of his palms over his nipples and kneads his chest. He makes his way up to Yamaguchi’s mouth, swallows whatever lie Yamaguchi is trying to tell him.

“Tsukki— Tsukishi— Tsukishima—” Yamaguchi keeps breathing into his mouth, and there’s something cute about it, the way he won’t stop saying his name even as he envelops his mouth with his, as he squeezes his chest so roughly it must be painful, so Kei breaks away from him.

“Hm?” he asks, but Yamaguchi can’t look him in the eye, just wraps his arms around his neck. It’s unfairly hot, the way Yamaguchi’s so far gone he can’t even see Kei in front of him, and Kei bucks his hips against his again, decides it isn’t enough and finally takes off Yamaguchi’s belt and slides down his pants, tosses them in the corner like something he doesn’t want to see ever again.

His hands have found their way to the round of Yamaguchi’s ass, the feel of Yamaguchi’s soft flesh addictive now, but before he can indulge fully in the sensation, Yamaguchi breathes in his ear, “Tsu— Tsukishima-kun! The lube is in the right drawer. Ffff— Fuck me, please.”

The low sultry of his voice. Yamaguchi really is— Kei grinds his hips against Yamaguchi’s again. “You really are a whore. Begging your student to fuck you. It’s— It’s sexy. My homeroom teacher is such a slut he’d beg to be fucked while giving detention.” He squeezes Yamaguchi’s ass too hard, and he yelps. “You’ll be my personal whore, won’t you? Whenever I want to stuff you with my cock— even if it’s in class—”

“Tsukki, I already— I already am! I will!” Yamaguchi cries out, and Kei’s fantasies suddenly make way to the face of the person in front of him, clear with how close their faces are now, freckles interspersed across the bridge of his nose, cute in Kei’s glasses that are too big for his face. It’s something Kei almost loses himself in until he feels Yamaguchi’s left arm release from his next and he shifts his entire weight to the side, feeling around for the drawer and getting out the lube. While Kei uses all his strength to keep them steady, Yamaguchi presses the bottle into his hand. “It’s enough already, isn’t— isn’t it? Please, please, please—”

“Shh, Yamaguchi-sensei. You’re too loud,” Kei says as he takes it, and Yamaguchi pushes everything off of the top of his desk, wiggles out of his underwear. Kei takes his shoulders then, turns him around and bends him over the desk until his pert ass is sticking out. Yamaguchi moans when he smacks it, and Kei feels his mouth curve into a smirk.

“ _Tsukki_ —” Yamaguchi whines as Kei’s squeezing the lube into his hand, and Kei smacks him again gently, “—shima-kun, just fuck me already, please, please, you don’t need to—”

Sexy, Kei thinks to himself as he coats his cock with slick. Yamaguchi bent over a desk, round ass flushed pink, begging for him in anguished breaths. He knows the way this affects him. Kei inhales and exhales, and then smacks him a little harder. “Impatient,” he says, takes his cock in his hand and starts to fuck the line of Yamaguchi’s butt, relishing in the way Yamaguchi gasps as he rubs against the entrance to his asshole. “Control yourself. I thought it was cute how pathetic you are, but it’s starting to annoy me now. You’d think a high school teacher would be a little more disciplined than this.”

“You’re taking— taking so long,” Yamaguchi finally breathes out through his gasps, and Kei realizes he’s so far gone that he can’t even process what he’s saying to him. “Please, please, just want your— your cock, feel empty without you—"

The way Yamaguchi looks underneath him. The words escaping his pretty pink lips. Empty, desperate, pathetic. Yamaguchi as his high school teacher, him in a skirt, eyes glued to the length of his calves, his thighs, mind clouded with fantasies of his cock.

Yamaguchi as a high school teacher. Coworkers, and students, and parents. Who came before, who’ll come after.

( _It shouldn’t affect Kei this much._ )

“My homeroom teacher is such a _whore_ ,” Kei hears himself say, and he brings his palm to his ass again. The sting is enough that Kei feels it, and Yamaguchi cries out, voice low and sexy. “You’d bend over for anyone like this, wouldn’t you? Any of your students with a short enough skirt, or— anyone who asks to fill you up, you’re that desperate for it—”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cries out, loud enough for anyone around to hear him, and normally that would irritate Kei, the same way Kei was irritated when he opened their newest Amavon package and he found a tiny pleated skirt inside, but there’s something seductive in the way Yamaguchi cries out his name, the way his fingers are holding on so tightly the edge of the desk that they’ve turned white. The broad expanse of his freckled back.

“It’s too bad, then, that you’re mine.” He pushes himself inside of Yamaguchi then, relishes the way he cries out, how easily he slides in. Yamaguchi’s ass squeezes around him like he was made to take his cock, and his body moves on its own at first, hips thrusting in and out too quickly, reaching out for more, more, more.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, thank you, Tsukki, Tsukishima-kun, I—” Yamaguchi moans out, half-incoherent as Kei fucks in and out of him, and it’s enough to make Kei’s hips stutter. He slows his pace, measures it as he pulls out carefully and fills him in a rapid movement that makes Yamaguchi cry out, and then pulls out carefully again.

Yamaguchi’s voice is so pretty as he’s moaning out his name, so desperate for him that he can barely hear himself. It makes Kei want to dig his fingernails into Yamaguchi’s skin, to fuck him so fast and so rough his ass will turn bright red, that he won’t even be able to sit tomorrow, but his voice is enough to ground Kei, to make him remember where he is, what he’s doing.

Yamaguchi was so excited for this, swiped the classroom keys from Tanaka the last time they visited their old volleyball club. It would be a waste to end it now by fucking him carelessly. Instead of pulling every last sound he can get out of Yamaguchi.

Later. He’ll fuck him that hard later. For now, he’ll savor this.

“You take me in so easily,” he says as he fills him up to the hilt, “and you tighten yourself around me like a slut. This hole was made for my cock, wasn’t it? You must’ve known from the beginning. That’s why you couldn’t take your eyes off of me.”

“Yes, Tsukishima-kun, just for— just for you, I’m— please—”

“Please what? I’m already fucking you, Sensei. Don’t tell me this isn’t enough,” he says, thrusts still measured, smacks his ass when he whines in response. “Well, I should’ve known it wouldn’t be. For someone like you.”

“I love you, Tsukishima-kun, Tsukishima-kun, please just— faster, faster, please—”

 _I love you._ Yamaguchi knows the effect those words have on him, started saying it during sex to tease him but says it now mindlessly, automatically, and it’s so much _sexier_ like that, a word like that tumbling out of his mouth without him even having to think about them.

The most annoying thing about Yamaguchi. That he does things like this. That Kei fucks him faster now because he can’t fuck him any slower, even though he thought about how he wanted to torture Yamaguchi a little longer, wanted to hear him moan for him even more—

“Thank you, Tsukki—shima-kun, Tsukishima-kun, I’m gonna— please, a little faster, I’m gonna— gonna come, love you, love you, love you—”

Kei wants to hook Yamaguchi’s ankles over his shoulder, to kiss him so hard while he fucks him it’s hard for him to breathe, to swallow his annoying words instead of having to just _listen_ to them, but…

 _Love you, love you, love you._ Bent over a desk. Yamaguchi thought there was something sexy about it. Later.

But he fucks him harder, slams into his ass now with the intention of making it hard for him to walk tomorrow, of making sure he feels him even after he pulls out. Just as he’s losing himself to the sensation, falling into a satisfying rhythm, he feels Yamaguchi start to spasm around him and takes his cock in his hand, lets him come into his palm.

“Thank you, love you, thank you, feel so full— I _love_ you—”

Yamaguchi finishes then, and Kei keeps thrusting in and out of him, movements slow now to help Yamaguchi ease out of it. Absently, he licks his palm, savors the familiar taste, the feeling of Yamaguchi underneath him.

“Pull out of me, please. I want to, uh— wanna see you, it’s lonely.”

“Mm,” Kei says, taking him by the arms and helping him sit on the desk. He leans in closely again, just to see his freckles, and Yamaguchi’s cheeks light up pink the same way they did the time before.

“You’re a— You’re a good actor, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, grinning to himself like he’s making fun of him, but his face is still flushed and he’s rubbing the back of his neck. He’s still embarrassed, Kei knows, the closeness of their faces and the way he moaned—

Kei cards his fingers through his hair, then, and kisses him again. The inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth is soft and warm and he kisses Kei back with just as much fervor, throws his arms around his neck. It’s comforting, somehow, that something he’s done so much feels so new every time, satisfying in a different way than the last one.

Kei pulls away before he gets lost in this one, before Yamaguchi gets the upper hand over him again. Stroking his hair one more time before he pulls his hand away, he says, “If you want the scene to be over before I come, use the safeword, Yamaguchi. I’m doing this for you.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, smiling and then laughing gently, and Kei commits the image to his memory while he lays him down on the desk, far enough that his expression fades back into a blur.

Lonely, Yamaguchi said. Kei understood it when he said it, but Yamaguchi is pliable now as Kei takes his thighs in his hands. Kei pushes back into him, the pressure too much of a relief after spending so long outside of him, after getting harder while kissing Yamaguchi on the desk.

He inhales and exhales, slow, even, so he doesn’t come just from being inside of him again. He tries to think of something to say that would make Yamaguchi squirm underneath him the way he was before, and then Yamaguchi wraps his arms around Kei’s neck and starts to speak.

“You feel so good, Tsukishima-kun,” he says, voice low and even, every word measured and deliberate.

Absently, Kei thinks to himself that he wants to make Yamaguchi lose his composure. Make him as desperate as he feels right now. He pushes in slowly, then, in and out, in and out. It’s killing him to fuck Yamaguchi so slow, but it’s worth it if it makes Yamaguchi beg again.

“I… You know, I, um… I think about it, too. At night when I’m… One day in class you’d finally get tired of me calling on you, and you’d… you’d tell me to suck your cock to make up for it. In front of everyone,” Yamaguchi says, voice still even as Kei thrusts in and out of him. “Of course I’d say no, but you’d stand up, like you did today, and I’d see your little skirt and I wouldn’t be able to—”

“You’re disgusting, Sensei. Fantasizing about your student like that,” Kei says, and then presses his mouth against Yamaguchi’s, just for a second. “It’s disgusting how obsessed you are with my cock.”

“But it— But it feels so good! Tsukishima-kun, it’s— I knew, you know. That you’d fill me up so well. And that skirt always looked so nice on you, and I felt bad about it, but every time I saw you in it, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about what was underneath it, and now I… I really know! Of course I’m— I think anyone would—”

“You’re a slut,” Kei says, in a tone that should be cutting, but comes out breathy and harsh. He’s thrusting faster now, he thinks, but his mind is clouded with Yamaguchi, the way he fits around his cock, the debased words falling from his pretty mouth.

“Tsukki— Tsukishima-kun, I’m not, it’s— just you. Tsukishima-kun!” Yamaguchi cries out, and Kei can feel it by the way Yamaguchi is clenching around his cock. “You’re so— so pretty in a skirt, and— whenever I call on you, you’re annoyed, but— but you answer! And you wait— always wait for me after class, help me carry me things to the teachers’ room even though I never even ask—”

Nonsense. Yamaguchi is saying nonsense, but Kei can’t help the swirling in his chest as he talks, the one that somehow finds its way to what’s below his skirt, and he muffles Yamaguchi with his mouth, swallows his ridiculous confessions, thrusts harder into him when they part. “You’re mine, Yamaguchi-sensei, your asshole was made for me to fuck into, your lips were made to suck on my cock, your tits were made for me to put my mouth around. That’s why—”

“Tsukishima-kun, Tsukishima-kun, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsuki—shima-kun, you’re— you’re right, I was made for you,” Yamaguchi breathes out, but the satisfaction in him babbling his name is overshadowed by the satisfaction in the way Yamaguchi spasms around his cock. “Gonna come, gonna again, Tsukishima-kun, thank you, thank you, I’m yours, Tsukishima-kun, thank you—”

Yamaguchi’s insides squeeze Kei’s dick as he paints his own stomach with his come, and Kei feels himself start fucking into him harder, feels the pleasure in him mount. “Yamaguchi— Sensei, I’m going to—”

“Pull out of me, Tsukishima-kun, put it in my mouth, please, I want to— to taste you, before it was only—” Yamaguchi says, and Kei composes himself enough to pull out, to help Yamaguchi to his knees. “Fuck my mouth, please, I want to—”

It’s enough for Kei, then, and he slides his cock into Yamaguchi’s mouth as the word _please_ forms on his lips, thrusts into the back of Yamaguchi’s head recklessly. “Sensei, you’re such a— such a whore, so desperate for my come, you—”

Yamaguchi tries to mumble something around his cock, something that sounds suspiciously like _love you_ , and Kei paints his throat white.

✎

Yamaguchi breaks the kiss first.

“Thank you, Tsukki, that was really…” he says, cheeks glowing pink.

Cute, Kei thinks. Worth wearing Yamaguchi’s ridiculous skirt. “Mm,” he says. “As long as you’re satisfied.”

Yamaguchi laughs to himself at that, a little awkwardly. He plucks the glasses off his face, then, seemingly suddenly remembering, and fixes them across the bridge of Kei’s nose, grinning at his handiwork once he’s done. “You know, I wasn’t just teasing you before. Well, I— I was a little. But you’re a really good actor! I didn’t think you’d get so into it.”

“I wasn’t— It was just to make you happy,” Kei says, not meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Because you were so excited about it.” He moves towards the bag he left at the student desk and digs for the clothes he wore on the way there.

“Let me take it off!” Yamaguchi says, walking over once he’s finished wiggling into his pants and unfastening the skirt. He smiles to himself, and then frowns as his eyes are drawn to Kei’s button-down. “You know, Tsukki, I forgot to open your shirt.”

“I don’t know why you even wanted me to wear a bra. You’re the one who likes having his chest played with,” Kei points out. It’d been a small bralette, one modest enough that Kei wouldn’t immediately say no, but Kei had still been less fond of it than the skirt.

“I thought it’d be cute! But I guess you’re right,” Yamaguchi concedes, picking his shirt up from the corner Kei tossed it to.. “Hmm… maybe next time I’ll be the student! And you’ll be the teacher.”

Next time. Annoying. “I don’t want to come back here again. It was too much work.”

“Aw, but you enjoyed it, too! I could tell. But… okay. Maybe I’ll just wear a skirt for you, then. Or you could pretend to be my tutor. Ooh, or a delivery man! Or I could be your secretary, or maybe even your maid… “

Kei sighs. Just like Yamaguchi, to keep taking once Kei gives even a little. But when Kei turns to look at Yamaguchi, expression clear now that Kei has his glasses back, he’s smiling at him.

“What do you think, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kei can’t look away from his smile. The same smile that got him into this in the first place.

“Maybe,” Kei says.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this will probably also be a low priority series which i will update whenever i am in the mood for something..... not sure if the other fics in this series will be as wholesome though, at least by scenario, so please be cautious
> 
> love and light. take care. on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighttables) if you need anything.


End file.
